Mario's Wedding
by Dan the Man510
Summary: This is going to be Mario's BIG Day...the WEDDING DAY!
1. The Beginning of the Mario Story

**Episode 1: "Will you…?"**

Narrator: It was a peaceful day like an ordinary day in the Mushroom Kingdom. When all of a sudden, Mario decided to make the most his most decision ever made to Peach. However, he did not know how to present this to her. Luigi, of course, his brother, said…

Luigi: Go for it! You can do it, Mario!

Mario: But Luigi, she's a princess!

Luigi: You always rescued the princess many times. (And more than me.)

Narrator: Well, Mario?

Luigi: Hey! Narrator! You keep out of this!

Mario: Forget about him, Luigi! Right now, I'm going to the princess to marry me!

Luigi: (excitedly) Right on!

Narrator: So, Mario went out and told her…

Peach: (shocked) Mario! Umm…I don't know what to say but…yes!

Narrator: Then the wedding was to come and meanwhile Bowser listened…

Bowser: Actually, I got a little help! Isn't that right, Cheatsy?

Cheatsy: That's right, King Dad!

Bowser: Yep! Am I a genius?

Cheatsy: But King Dad..?

Bowser: Quiet and get my army ready!

Narrator: Bowser thought who he would bring to get Peach but somebody else wanted to get them also. By the way, he is in his fortress.

Familiar Voice: Bowser, my brother!

Bowser: What do you want, Wart? And where are you anyway?

Voice of Wart: Well, you see, little bro, you are dreaming about marrying Peach without any help. AND those Mario Bros. are going to get you! You need my help!

Bowser: I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOUR HELP!

Voice of Wart: Yes, you do and I WILL help you once again!

Narrator: Out of the blue, Wart came out also with Mouser, Tryclyde, Fry Guy, and Clawgrip.

Wart: You need me! I brought a whole new world to you! Look here!

Narrator: A whole new world! A new fantastic point of view! No one… OH! (nervous laughing then sighs) Then Wart brought a couple hundred thousand Cannon Guys and Sparkys, a few hundred thousand Shy Guys and Snifits, some mean Freezies and a couple hundred thousand Ninjis!

Bowser: WOW! This is a lot of baddies! Dad never told me you controlled the Dream World!

Wart: Well, Dad never told you about me anyway! He loved you more than me!

Bowser: Hmm…I guess you're right!

Narrator: Then two figures came…

Another Familar Voice: Nyah heh heh! Then you need my help also!

Bowser: Who are you?

A. F. Voice: My name is Cackletta! And this is my fiendish friend, Fawful!

Fawful: Ha ha ha! Nice to meet again, King Bowser!

Bowser: I don't need you! You went into MY body and almost killed ME!

Cackletta: True! But I am making a, how do you pronounce it, proposition!

Bowser: Don't listen to him! He is not to be trusted!

Cackletta + Fawful:……

Cackletta: We WILL help you! We will destroy the Mario Bros.!

Narrator: When Bowser thought of all of this, something gastly…

Gastly: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAASTLY!

Narrator: Go away, Gastly!

(Gastly Disappeared)

Narrator: Ahem. King Boo came…

King Boo: We come to help you too, O mighty Bowser!

Bowser: You and what army!

King Boo: Petey and Me!

Bowser: (sarcastically) And who is poor Petey?

(Crash!)

Fawful: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Narrator: Petey Piranha comes in.

Petey P.: ME!

Bowser: Nice entrance!... OK! Listen up! This is the plan! On the wedding day…

Narrator: What evil plan does Bowser and the other evil bosses from other games are they going to plan? Tune in next time on Episode 2: "Ruining a Wedding Date"

Bowser: This is going to be the most evil thing I ever did in my life! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!


	2. Ruining a Wedding Day

Episode 2: Ruining a Wedding Day 

Narrator: Last time, Mario gave a proposal to Princess Peach to marry her in hand. Unfortunately, Bowser want to ruin the wedding so he got some help from former enemies of Mario and Luigi to join him as well to get revenge because they were defeated by them over and over by gamers.

Bowser: I will kidnap the Princess and Mario would sure to rescue her from our clutches.

Rest: YAH!

Bowser: I'll be back! (he flies away with Kamek)

Narrator Meanwhile…

Luigi: Holy Guacamole! Mario! Let's not be late for your wedding!

Narrator: Mario can't decide what to wear!

Mario: Weegi, I can't decide what to wear!

Luigi: You are fine with your plumber's suit! Just wear a nice bowtie!

Narrator: So he did! Meanwhile at Peach's Castle…

Toadsworth: I think you look beautiful in that wedding's gown…

Peach: (nervous) I can't believe this is going to happen to me!

Toadsworth: Not to worry, your Majesty! You are going to be fine!

Peach: I just have a bad feeling about this wedding, like something is about to go wrong.

Daisy: (smiles) Don't worry, Princess! All the Toads and Toadettes of the Mushroom Kingdom are going to be with you always!

Peach: (confident) Thanks, Daisy! You're the best!

(Toadette comes in)

Toadette: Peach, you look beautiful! I wish that Luigi would do the same thing to Daisy someday.

Daisy: That's so true!

(Peach and Daisy laughs)

Narrator: The wedding is about to begin! Toadafsky is playing the organ, Priest T., Mario, Luigi (the best man), a couple Toads, Daisy (bridesmaid) and a couple Toadettes are in the front waiting. In the pews of Mario's side are Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Watt and family, Goombario and family, Sushi and the fearsome 5, Lakilester (Spike) and Lakilulu (they are already married), Kooper and Kolorado (and wife), Bow and Bootler, Parakarry and his boss. And on the other side, Toads and Toadettes from all over! Now, the wedding….BEGINS!

(Ring bearer comes, then flower girls come, and then Toadsworth and Peach comes)

Priest T.: We are gathered here today for this very special day. Mario and Princess Peach are going to get married. If there is any reason these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your truth.

Mario: (thinking) gasp! My Mushroom senses are tingling!

Narrator: After Priest T. had said that, Bowser came through the ceiling of Peach's Castle.

Bowser: I do!

Narrator: All the Toads and Toadettes are running out of Peach's Castle!

Toads and Toadettes: AAAAAAAAAH! It's Bowser!

Toadsworth: Princess, run away!

Bowser: Too late! Princess is MINE!

Toadsworth: Goodness Gracious!

Narrator: Mario and Luigi sprang into action!

Mario: Don't you ever learn, you big bully!

Bowser: HA HA! No and I never will, you stupid plumber! Now, have this as my wedding gift! (takes a Bob-omb out and

throws it)

(KA-BOOM!)

Narrator: He left as the Bob-omb exploded…

Bowser: (echoed) MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Mario: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Luigi: Is there going to be a bad reception?

Mario: WEEGI!

Luigi: Sorry…

Narrator: Is this the end of Mario's wedding? What is going to happen to Princess Peach? Find out next episode on Episode 3:

"The Journey Begins…AGAIN!"


	3. The Journey Begins AGAIN!

**Episode 3: The Journey Begins…Again!**

Narrator: In the beginning of the every episode from now on until the end of the story, we turn to Bowser's Castle to see what's going on with Princess Peach.(kinda like Paper Mario!)

Bowser: Here you go, my love!

(Guards plop her in a room that is like hers)

Peach: Oomph! Ouch!

Bowser: Hope you like your stay in your room, my sugarplum!

Peach: Wait until Mario and Luigi comes, you big meanie!

Bowser: Heh heh! Always being nice… When those idiotic plumbers come, we will be ready! Bye, my sweetness!

(Slams door and locks)

Peach: (sigh) …I wish that someone would be here!

(A knock on the window)

Peach: Who can be outside? (Goes over) It's a star! Can it be? (Looks) Twink?

(Opens the window door; Twink flies in)

Twink: Hi, Princess! It's Twink!

Peach: Why are you here?

Twink: You wish that you could have someone to be with, right? Well, I'm here!

Peach: I'm glad to see you!

Twink: I am too!

Peach: Can you give these to Mario and Luigi?

(Peach hands Twink two Lucky Stars!)

Twink: Did you give me this last time? (Just like old times?)

Peach: Yes! These are their good luck charms! Please hurry!

(Twink leaves)

Peach: (thinking) I hope Mario and Luigi rescue me soon.

* * *

Narrator: Last time, on our story, Mario was going to get married to Peach but Bowser, as you seen in many games before plus over and over again by playing it so many times, kidnaps the Princess and goes to his fortress and waits for the Mario Bros. to come to the rescue. 

Mario: It's all my fault!

Luigi: No, it's not! You did this in all the games that Bowser wanted to kidnap the Princess. But this time, I'm going to be with you like Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga!

Mario: Thanks, Weegi!

Luigi: What are we standin' in a gloomy church with no one? Let's go find the Princess!

(A Gloomba came in)

Narrator: He didn't mean you, Gloomba. GO AWAY! (Gloomba is sad and goes away!) As soon as they are leaving, Twink came to them.

Luigi: Hey! Isn't that?

Mario: It's Twink!

Twink: Hey, Mario and Luigi! This is for you guys from Princess Peach!

Luigi: WOW! I never knew that you can fly this much!

Twink: Huh?

Luigi: Never mind!

Mario: We must be off now. Thanks Twink!

Twink: Bye! I have to be with Peach now!

Narrator: THE JOURNEY BEGINS! First, Mario and Luigi went to Taste T.'s house to get a couple of Jelly Ultras, and an Ultra rare Fire Flower! But Taste T. had a guest in her house. It's Zess T. from Rougeport!

Zess T.: Hey! It's Mr. Clumsy Crush-a-lot!

Taste T.: Huh? You mean Mario? Mario is sweet to me!

Zess T.: No! He crushed my contact lenses!

Taste T.: Well, I think you deserve it!

Zess T.: (angrily) Well, I think you stink at cooking!

Taste T.: gasp Well! I never! I think we should have a cooking contest then!

Zess T.: Bring it on, sister! Let's see what you are made of!

Narrator: Mario and Luigi are just standing there. Am I the judge of the cooking contest? Afraid not…(Wah!)

Mario: Uh…Taste T., can we have our package?

Taste T.: (happily to Mario) Of course, sweetie! Here you go! (angrily to Zess T.) First, one to make the best Shroom Broth has to drink it for a year!

Zess T.: You got yourself a deal, Crazy T.!

Narrator: What's with those two?

Luigi: I dunno!

Mario: Are you talking you yourself?

Luigi: No!

Narrator: Then, they head off to the Forever Forest. Unfortunately, someone is spying on them the whole time! A big fat guy with a mustache (and you know who he is…)…

Wario: It's-a me, Wario!

Waluigi: Go get 'em, Wario!

Narrator: WHAT? How can this be? Will Mario and Luigi know it's them? Do you think that Wario can stand up to Mario? Do you think that my friend is Mario? Oh! Wrong question. Find out next time on Episode 4: "Fight between the Parallel Bros."

Wario: THAT'S SO STUPID! WHY THAT?

Narrator: Do you have another suggestion? Or do you want to be the narrator?

Wario: If you can take me down, I will not give you another suggestion. But if you don't then you can put Episode 4: "Mario vs. Wario".

Narrator: BRING IT ON, FAT MAN!

(start fighting)


	4. Mario Vs Wario

Episode 4: Mario vs. Wario

Narrator: We are in Bowser's Castle where Peach and Twink are in the room where Bowser took her.

Peach: Thanks for giving the Lucky Stars to Mario and Luigi.

Twink: No prob.

Peach: This is the same room that had that secret so I can escape.

Twink: Do you think it was the same like old times?

Peach: I don't know but we can find out. (Goes to the picture and check it out) No, it's not!

Twink: Maybe the guard is asleep.

Peach: Maybe…

(A guard comes)

Peach: gasp

Guard: Um…Peach…

Peach: Y-y-y-y-yeah?

Guard: Can you help us with our quiz show?

Peach: Umm…Yeah? (AGAIN?)

Guard: Thanks a lot! Help me with this, my other guards!

(Guards help take Peach and put her in a contestant booth)

Director: The show is about to begin! (Show begins)

Host: Welcome to the Super Duper Quiz Show! Our special contestant is Princess Peach! Whoever gets to answer the most correct questions, wins! Now for our first question: What's the name for the ghosts who live in and around Forever Forest? (Peach buzzes) Princess Peach!

Peach: A Boo? (Ding ding ding!)

Host: RIGHT!

Twink: YAY!

Host: Here is the second question: What's the name the person who King Bowser really loves? (Peach buzzes) Princess Peach again!

Peach: Me! Of course! (Ding ding ding!)

Host: Right! Let's see the scoreboard: Princess Peach is leading by two! Here is the third question: What color are Luigi's pants? (Paratroopa buzzes) Paratroopa?

Paratroopa: Green? (Buzzer)

Host: I'm sorry! That is the wrong answer! (Peach buzzes) Princess Peach?

Peach: Blue? (Ding ding ding)

Host: Correct! And Princess Peach wins! (Audience cheers) And Goomba will show you the prize! Tell it to her!

Goomba: Well, she gets a Sneaky Parasol and an all expense paid trip to her room!

(Audience cheers)

Peach: (softly) Oh brother! This item again?

Host: Well that's it! See you next time on Super Duper Quiz Show! (Ends) Thanks for playing Peach. Now we have to put you back in your room!

Peach: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Guards took her)

Narrator: Ouch! Sorry folks! Wario has beaten me up! Anyway, last time, our heroes were in the Forever Forest. Wario was going to have a fight with Mario when he comes.

Wario: When Mario comes, he will get the most beating of his life!

Waluigi: Go Wario! Go! Go! Go!

Wario: Shh! He's coming!

(Mario and Luigi are coming on the Red Fire)

Mario: Maybe we can get some action in here…what's that?

Luigi: It's…

Wario: Wario!

Waluigi: Waluigi!

Mario: Are you working for Bowser?

Wario: NO! We like to work for ourselves! Now, it's time to DUEL! …I summon the Fireball of Bowser's Mouth!

Mario: This isn't Yu-Gi-Oh.

Wario: It's not? Oh! Then, let's Lucha Raan!

(Jumps and tries to punch Mario but misses)

Mario: You got to do better than that! Flying Cape of Justice!

Wario: Hammer of Corruption!

(Battle)

Narrator: What is this? Mucha Lucha?

Luigi: Who was that voice?

Waluigi: Beats me.

Luigi: (with pom poms) GO MARIO!

Waluigi: GO WARIO!

Mario: Mushroom of Superior!

Wario: Bob-omb of Inferior!

(Battle again)

Narrator: THIS IS PATHETIC! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A MARIO STORY, NOT SOME CARTOON!

Luigi: There's thatVOICE again!

Waluigi: I know!

Mario: Scaring Boo of Awesomeness!

("V" for Victory!)

Wario: Hmm…you got me beat! Let's have a race!

Mario: Sure!

Wario: And the winner moves to the next episode!

Mario: You're ON!

(Mario goes to the Red Fire with Luigi and Wario goes into the Wario Car with Waluigi; Lakitu comes with the lights and 3…2…1… GO! There off!)

Mario: You can't beat me!

Wario: In your dreams, Mario!

(Both of them got Double item boxes containing both their specials. Mario and Luigi has a Green Shell and Fireballs; Wario and Waluigi has a Bob-omb and a Banana Peel)

Waluigi: Ha ha! (As he puts down the Banana Peel)

Mario: Take this! (As he throws his Fireballs)

Wario and Waluigi: OW! (As gets hurt with the Fireballs)

Mario: Yahoo!

(GOAL!)

Luigi: Oh yeah! Who's the number one NOW? Luigi!

Mario: Whoo hoo! I'm de winner!

Wario: I lost! To a bunch of losers!

Waluigi: Waah! No-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!

Narrator: Mario and Luigi finished the race and continue to head on in the Forever Forest. Will they get Peach on time? What will they face yet? Find out on next time on Episode 5: Popple goes the Birdo!

Popple: Do you think that a good title?

Birdo: No, but our love will be there.

Popple: Aaah! GET AWAY FROM ME!


	5. Popple Goes the Birdo

**Episode 5: Popple goes the Birdo**

Peach: Do you think that this Sneaky Parasol would let me escape again?

Twink: You'll never know Princess! Maybe it'll not work.

Peach: That's what I'm afraid of.

(Goes outside and the guard is sleeping)

Guard: Zzzzz…

Twink: (whispering) Try it out again, Princess!

(Peach uses the Sneaky Parasol and turns into a Dark Koopatrol.)

Peach: I just need to sneak out of here. I don't need to give any information to Mario!

Twink: Just go! I'll be with you!

Peach: Fine!

(Goes to the entrance of the castle and sees Kamek)

Kamek: THERE YOU ARE, Koopatrol!

Peach: Gasp!

Kamek: I was looking for a guard to go and get someone! Plus, he's late!

Peach: (deep voice) Roger, Kamek!

(Goes to find the other guard but finds the guard sleeping; Peach changes back and changes to that sleeping guard then goes to Kamek)

Kamek: Ah! You're here! Make sure you stay here, you lazy guard!

Peach: (another deep voice) Okey dokey!

Kamek: Good!

(Peach looks at Kamek as he walks away)

Peach: (her own voice) Whew!

Kamek: (sniffs) What's that smell? (Sniffs again) That's woman's perfume. (Stares at Peach) Hmm…you're not a guard! HOCUS POCUS!

(The Sneaky Parasol broke; Peach is revealed)

Kamek: AH! It's Peach! Guards! Take her away!

Peach: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Twink: (thinking) She was right! It didn't work again.

* * *

Narrator: Last time, our heroes defeated Wario and Waluigi from many different things like Mucha Lucha and Yu-Gi-Oh (which was PA-THE-TIC!)! And now they head for the end of the Forever Forest (which was not Forever) and find our heroes with a situation that can be out of gas! 

Mario: My Red Fire is out of gas!

Luigi: I should have brought the Green Fire with us just in case of an emergency!

Mario: Not only that, my car is damaged. Do you have a Triple Mushroom Card on you?

Luigi: Yes, but I don't have a cell phone on me.

Narrator: If nobody knows about cars, Triple Mushroom is like AAA (Triple A) for karts instead of cars! It helps you when the car is not starting or something else. Plus, the author does not know about cars that much anyway. : D

The Author: HEY! Don't put it on this episode!

Narrator: Oops! Sorry about that! Anyway, now we came across with Popple the thief.

Popple: The Mario Bros are coming, Rookie!

Rookie: Ok! I'll get them!

Popple: NO! We must get them together!

Rookie: Ok, boss!

(Popple goes away)

Rookie: YOU reading the story, don't tell Mario and Luigi who I am! If you do, you'll be in big trouble! (And i do mean TROUBLE!)

(Popple comes)

Popple: And WHO are you talking to, Rookie?

Rookie: Umm…nobody?

Popple: We have to get them now!

(Mario and Luigi are in front of them)

Mario: We are right here, Popple!

Popple: D'oh!

Rookie: How did you two get here so quickly?

Mario: We heard you a mile away!

Luigi: Anyway, we needed another action scene to warm-up still for Bowser!

Mario: And speaking about Bowser, are you working for him?

Popple: I WORK FOR NO ONE! Now, let's Battle! Birdo! I choose you!

(Birdo comes out)

Birdo: Birdo!

Mario: Yoshi! I choose you!

(Yoshi comes out)

Yoshi: Yoshiiii!

Mario: Alright, Yoshi! Gulp Attack!

Yoshi: Yoshi! Yum!

Popple: Birdo! Softboiled!

(Birdo doesn't listen, in love with Popple)

Narrator: First Yu-Gi-Oh, then Mucha Lucha, NOW POKéMON?

The Author: I can't help that! This is a story for crying out loud! Back to the story now!

Rookie: Uh…oh!

Popple: Birdo! Stop looking at me! GO ATTACK!

Birdo: But…(crying) BUT…

Yoshi: Yoshi?

Mario: Huh?

Luigi: Huh?

Narrator: Huh?

The Author: Well, that's how I made it! (He he!)

Popple: I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU!

(Birdo's shocked, then mad!)

Birdo: Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Yoshi: Yo…shi…

Mario: She's gonna blow!

Luigi: RUN FOR COVER!

Birdo: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Popple: Uh oh! This is going to hurt.

(Birdo runs toward Popple)

Popple: Mommy!

Rookie: I hope she doesn't hurt me.

(Birdo starts a fight with Popple and Rookie)

Birdo: HOW DARE YOU! YOU DON'T LIKE ME!

Popple: Ah!

Rookie: Ugh!

Narrator: Both of them fly in the sky.

Popple and Rookie: Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!

(They both are stars; Birdo is still angry and looks at Yoshi)

Yoshi: (scared) Yshi!

(Birdo hits him and he flies)

Yoshi: Wah! (Echoed) Awowowowow! (A star)

Birdo: (Calms down) Hah! That was better!

(Mario and Luigi are covering themselves)

Birdo: I'm not going to hurt you anyway.

Mario: Whew! I thought we were goners!

Luigi: You got that right, big bro!

Birdo: You'll find the princess in a mansion.

Luigi: My mansion?

Birdo: I don't know. Maybe.

Mario: Let's go there!

Narrator: After a raging adventure with Birdo, Mario and Luigi head out to a strange mansion.

Luigi: The sign says, Luigi's Mansion ahead.

Mario: Luigi, I didn't know that you had your own house.

Luigi: Neither did I, Mario.

Narrator: What will happen in this mansion that Mario and Luigi are heading to? And what surprises will they face? Find out next time on "Episode 6: Supreme Surprises"!

Boo: BOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The Author: Can you think of anything else? (Aaaaaaah!)


	6. Surpreme Surprises

Dan the man510: People in front of the monitor, make sure you listen closely…I'm sorry that this story is late…WAH! I'm so ashamed! Anyway, I hope you are enjoying my stories. Enjoy the last few episodes! (hopefully I can think of something else...)

**

* * *

**

Episode 6: Supreme Surprises

Twink: Why is everyone when someone read these and gives suggestions?

Peach: First of all, what are you talking about? Second, because the author has to figure out what to do about the introduction of each episode. Does that help you, Twink?

Twink: No…but I think that it's weird that people don't like it that much.

Peach: Either the author will do something about this episode, or…

Twink: Or what?

Peach: Or he is in trouble with his reviewers.

Guard: What are you talking about? BE QUIET!

Peach: Sorry, cutie! (Quiet down, Twink!)

Twink: (Ouch…That will hurt this whole story. Is that right?)

Peach: (Right!)

Twink: (Now we got that straight, what are we going to do with escaping?)

Peach: (Just sit here and wait for Mario and Luigi.) (I hope they are alright…)

* * *

Narrator: Last time, our heroes go to a mansion that Luigi did not know that he had a mansion. 

Luigi: I really didn't know, Mario!

Mario: Hmm…I have a feeling that this is a trap!

Luigi: You always know it's a trap.

Mario: I'm going in. And the Mushroom is with you…always!

Luigi?

Mario: -- Trust me, OK?

Luigi: Ok…I guess…(?)

(Mario goes in)

Luigi: (excited) Mario is going to be back in a half an hour!

Narrator: 12 hours later…

Luigi: Where can he be? … I'm going in! (Takes his vacuum and heads in)

Special Announcing Guy: We interrupt this episode for a special announcement. In this part of the scene of "Supreme Surprises", there is going to be a lot of thinking (which in parentheses) and a lot of the Narrator talking (and little talking). There is also going to be a "back and forth thing" with Mario and Luigi until they reach to…oops! Can't tell you. If you don't want to see this part, please be patient on this story… Unless, you want to read what the Narrator wants. Which would you prefer?

Narrator: Luigi comes to a maze…

Luigi: (Grr…I don't know which way to go to find Mario.)

Narrator: Mario…he is in the Mansion…finds FLUDD!

FLUDD: Greetings, Mario.

Mario. FLUDD! You here?

FLUDD: It is appeared so. Petey is up to no good again.

Mario: (Stupid Petey…)

Narrator: Luigi…but sees a Boo…

Luigi: Are you following me?

Boo: ………

Luigi: (You know…I got to get out of here…before he eats me!)

Narrator: Luigi runs the fastest and Boo follows… … Mario and Luigi!

Mario and Luigi: (This way!)

Narrator: I'm getting bored! Can we get on with the bosses? FAST FORWARD!

(Fast forward to the bosses!)

Mario: Petey!

Luigi: King Boo!

Mario: Luigi?

Luigi: Mario?

Mario and Luigi: Tag Team!

King Boo and Petey: (laughs)

Narrator: You know…I just want to go to the next episode….Fast forward again!

(Fast forward to the end)

Mario: That was some battle.

Luigi: Yeah! Now we know where the Princess is…

Mario: Let's go to Bowser's Castle! (jumps into the warp pipe)

Narrator: What will come with Mario and Luigi? Will they get the princess on time? Find out on the next episode "Episode 7: Koopalings Galore!"


	7. Episode Cancelled But Still Goes On!

Twink: Accusation!

Peach: What is it?

Twink: It's Mustard, with the Revolver, in the Conservatory!

Peach: Hmm…Let's see…(looks at it…) Gasp You're right! It is!

Twink: That's four games in a row!

Peach: Sigh…

Twink: Huh? Is something wrong?

(Bowser comes in)

Bowser: She is coming with me!

Twink: Eep! (hides quickly)

Bowser: Come with me my bundle of joy!

Peach: (turns the other way) I'm not talking to you!

Bowser: Well you are going with me….NOW!

Peach: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(taken away)

Twink: I think I know this part…I know! This is when people comment about having too much Paper Mario stuff in this episode! Well, Se La Vi!

* * *

**Episode 7: Koopalings Galore!**

Narrator: Last time on our fast and not so exciting adventure…well you know…I can't take it anymore! Why do I have to every single thing? Do you expect me to do every single time like "Last time on our heroes…Blah blah blah!"

The Author: You're fired….

Narrator: WHAT?

The Author: I SAID…YOU'RE FIRED! WHAT PART DO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND?

Narrator: Grr! Fine! I QUIT!

The Author: THAT'S FINE BY ME! (towards the camera) I'm sorry people! Due to the lack of a Narrator…we are unable to show this episode…if you want to know…you'll have to play Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga from the Gameboy Advance…and if you don't have it, borrow it from a friend of yours…That'll give you the episode! See you next time on "Episode 8: Spell you later!"


End file.
